Team Mates
by Hinan Nightbreeze
Summary: Naruto is in for a suprise as he enters the Tower of the Hokage.


Chapter 1 Teammates

"Since you just re-entered the village," Naruto began. "Meet us at training ground seven at seven in the morning, that should give you plenty of time to get used to your surroundings. Tomorrow your going to hate me." 

"What if I already hate you then what?" Sauske said laughing.

"It would be wise not to anger him, Sauske-kun" Sakura said lightly.

"Oh, what will he use his Kyuubi powers against me?" Laughing again.

"Sauske, I would really not like to tear you apart right now for talking to her like that." Naruto growled.

"Oh, Naruto's got a crush." Sauske mused.

"I can't believe that I ever had a crush on you Sauske." Sakura said quietly.

Before Sauske even got to shoot his mouth off again, Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves along with Sakura. Sauske just stared at the Hokage and bowed his head slightly.

"Sauske, before you go, you should know that this is going against all the policies that I have established." she said in all seriousness. "If you have any doubts about this tell me now so I can figure some other way to unlock that special power, without the Kyuubi."

"Tsunade-sama, listen I have doubts; Naruto isn't up to that kind of technique yet. He cant even make a Rasengan by himself." Sauske said simply, in a slight annoyed tint to his voice. "Yes, I think this could be the only time I would be able to help him unlock it."

"If what you say is true, then what the hell are you doing still standing in front of me." she said in dismissal.

A smile crept across his face as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared Tsunade smiled a little to herself.

**Meanwhile across town **

The door flew open to a solid punch from her as she stalked into their house, only to notice someone was already there. 

"Well, well, Naruto and Sakura." said the voice from across the room shrouded in darkness.

A kunai appeared in Naruto's hand as he yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu", a hundred screaming, laughing and running, Naruto's filled the area. 

"That move is too obvious Naruto, you use it all the time, even for your Rasengan." the voice said, in a familiar dry monotone.

"Kiba, what brings you by?" Naruto asked with caution.

"I heard that you and Sauske are back together , and your on a big mission, I don't know the specifics, but I want in, Ino and I have been fighting lately and I need someplace to go." Kiba answered honestly.

"Well, Tsunade said that I couldn't pick my own team unless it was done by a majority and I'm all good for it, How bout you Sakura? Naruto asked lightly.

"I don't care, that would make a majority." she answered..

"Go round up the old gang, Ino included we are going to get this group going." Naruto told Kiba.

"Ok. Meet you in Training Ground seven early in the morning." he said before rushing off to collect the others.

Naruto, feelings overcame him, and he found himself staring at the one girl that could get his heart to flutter. Sakura, feeling that she was being undressed by the man in front of her blushed a little and turned away slightly.

"S.S. Sakura, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Sure. I don't mind." she smiled.

Instead of asking Naruto pulled her into a searching kiss, as soon as his lips met her soft lips, Naruto moaned into her lips. She sighed, and melted against him. He pulled away and she opened her eyes and sighed again. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I hope I didn't make you mad." Naruto said, whispering.

"Naruto, you have showed me nothing but love since we met and I've been a literal bitch to hate you the way I did. But I've never loved anyone more than I do you right now." Sakura answered crying.

Naruto leaned in and kissed her again this time it was more of a searching kiss to see if she was really telling him how she felt.

**Early the next morning.**

Naruto awoke first trying to wake Sakura without getting jacked in the face as what happened the first three times. Finally he did the only thing he could do and kiss her forehead and slip out from under her head. Walking down the hall he took the usual morning shower and sat down to some bacon and eggs, when Sakura came in and joined him wearing as he noticed one of his t shirts and nothing else.

"Good morning love." Naruto said lightly seeming in a good mood. "You are up just in time for breakfast and a early morning workout before our big workout.

"Naruto its after seven in the morning, weren't we suppose to meet people over at the training ground?" sakura said.

Realizing she was right Naruto finished getting dressed and headed out with Sakura right behind him. As they landed at the training ground, all the others were there waiting. Among the ones there were Rock, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru. The one they didn't see was Sauske, and he was so well hidden no one even noticed him, sitting on a branch higher in the trees.

"So I guess that you all are part of the team." Naruto said happily.

Sauske just smirked and disappeared. _That's right Naruto, surround yourself with your friends and see what happens on the mission. He thought to himself._


End file.
